Under the direction of Gerald Fetterly, PhD (ET), the Pharmacokinetics/Pharmacodynamics (PK/PD) Shared Resource has grown significantly since the last CCSG grant renewal. Previously, the PK/PD Shared Resource had two divisions, which have now been consolidated to streamline processes and promote further integration and collaboration among investigators. The PK/PD Shared Resource has developed several new bioanalytical assays that support RPCI research efforts, including quantitation of drugs and biological species such as FAK inhibitors, topoisomerase inhibitors, antimetabolites, taxanes, doxorubicin, HDAC, TKl and mTOR inhibitors. These assays support ongoing investigator-initiated studies in five research programs (ET, CSBT, PS, GU, and Til). In addition, the Resource has bioanalytical assays to support chemoprevention studies, such as lignans for breast cancer prevention (PS), and nicotine and its metabolites to support smoking cessation (PS) projects. PK/PD staff utilize four state-of-the-art LC/MS/MS instruments, which detect eight androgens in plasma, bone marrow, and prostate tumor tissue at very low titers (GU). This has also improved the ability to detect topoisomerase in core biopsies (ET). Most recently, the Resource has developed a pharmacologically-driven mathematical PK/PD model to optimize anti-angiogenic treatment in AML, enhancing chemotherapy effectiveness. The Resource provides a complete service from methods development and validation to sample handling and analysis to PK/PD modeling and simulation, leading to informed decision-making about dosing, dose scheduling, and drug combinations. Data analysis using mathematical models to assess PK/PD relationships has led to presentations at national meetings, grant funding (i.e. ROl, NCCN, U01), and collaborative publications. The Shared Resource Director and/or other appropriate personnel provide initial consultation to users to discuss the scope of a project. Investigators are required to submit a sample submission form outlining what samples are being submitted to the Resource and what analyses are to be performed. Training is provided on an as-needed basis to qualified users who are interested in utilizing the Resource instrumentation. First priority for use is given to peer-review-funded RPCI CCSG members; second priority to non-peer-review- funded CCSG members; third priority to non-members and academic collaborators; and last priority to external users. During the reporting period, the PK/PD Shared Resource has served 17 members from 6 research programs, with 17% utilization by CCSG members with peer reviewed funding. The CCSG support provides 4% of the overall proposed budget.